A Rude Awakening
by sizzlinghott
Summary: It's Troy Bolton's first day in college and everything is going great until he meets his new roommate. TxG


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise.

This story is for you, T.S.!

* * *

I was peacefully sleeping dreaming about girls and basketball, but my sleep was about to come to an end.

"You're on my bed." A girl said.

"Excuse me?" I said rudely. Nobody talks that way to Troy Bolton, East High's hot basketball captain even if she is smokin' hot, not that this girl is. Then I remembered that I was no longer the basketball captain of East High because you can't be captain of a high school basketball team if you're in college.

"I said you're on my bed!" she said with a more aggressive tone and meaner expression.

"Is that how you treat your new roommate?" I ask the girl and look down at my dorm information and finally found her name on the page. "Gabriella?"

"No, I don't treat people like that and yes, the name is Gabriella," she says. "Now that we're playing the name game, why don't you tell me your name, guy who is on my bed and needs to get off before I lose it?"

"The name's Troy and I think someone is having their monthly visit," I say with a little singsong voice.

"You have a nice voice," she says.

"Thanks, I practice in the shower everyday," I say with a cocky grin.

"No, you didn't let me finish," she replied with a few giggles erupting. "You have a nice voice...for a girl!" She starts laughing so hard, I could see tears coming out of her beautiful brown eyes.

Beautiful? What the heck was I saying? This chick just insulted me and all I can say about her is that she has beautiful brown eyes?

"Uh..." I start to say, but can't find the words to finish my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh, did you lose some brain cells after that little song of yours?" she asks me with a little fun in her eyes showing me how fun it is for her to torment me. "Now can you please get off the bed? I think I might start losing some brain cells if I keep looking at you."

"Oh, Ella, have you been checking me out?" I say proudly because I made a clever comeback.

"What's your last name?" she asks.

"Bolton."

"Bolton. To answer your question, yes, I have been checking you out. You know why?"

"Why?" I ask with confused look on my face.

"Because you're so hot. Oh gosh, just talking about you makes me hot." She starts fanning herself like it's 100 degrees in the room.

Troy, make love to me!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Really?" I ask as my jaw dropped.

"Nah, I was just playing with you, but the look on your face was priceless. It was like I told you I was an alien or something. Oh by the way, Ella's a pretty cool name."

"Ella, that was a pretty cruel trick to play on me."

"Well that's what you get for being so cocky!"

I finally got off the bed and moved to the one across the room.

"Thanks Bolton! You finally moved your arrogant ass off my bed."

"No problem, how about a little gift in return?"

"Um...how about no? You annoyed the crap out of me today and now I would like some rest."

"How about some company with that rest?" I said as a sly grin shows on my face.

"NO! Let me sleep!"

I have to admit, she looked pretty hot when she was frustrated.

"Fine, goodnight, Ella."

I fell asleep a little after Ella did and all I dreamed about was her. I think I might like her more than any girl I have ever liked. But that thought soon went away when a very bright light shined on my eyes the next morning.

"Rise and shine, Bolton!" Ella said with a happy tone.

I turn to look at my clock and found out it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"Ella, shut up, close the curtains, and go back to sleep." I murmured.

"No, I won't do all the things listed above. You seem like an athletic guy, so how about we take a run and have a civilized conversation?"

"Are you crazy? It's like 7:30! I want sleep."

I start to close my eyes, but then I feel myself being dragged out of bed.

"Go get dressed and we'll go."

5 minutes later, I got dressed and we started our run.

"Bolton. Tell me a little about yourself."

"I attended a high school in Albuquerque called East High. I was the basketball captain there. I have no siblings, my favorite color is blue, and I like you a lot."

"What?"

"Ella, now tell me about yourself."

"I also went to a high school in Albuquerque and now I know why I recognize you. You won the championship against West High. I have no siblings either, I love being sarcastic, and I think you're a huge jerk."

"A jerk? What kind of drugs are you on? I just told you I liked you and you tell me I'm a jerk! You have some serious problems!"

"I'm the one with problems? Hello! Open your eyes, Bolton! I'm not the arrogant, stupid person that sings like a girl!"

"Well, at least I have the guts to tell you how I really feel about you!"

"Oh my gosh, Troy Bolton likes me. Everyone duck and cover, I think an earthquake is headed our way!" Ella says sarcastically.

"Are you questioning why I like you?" I say angrily.

"No, I know why you like me. You don't! You just pretend to like me because you want someone to show off to your friends!"

"You're an idiot!" I yell out.

"Jerk!"

"Scaredy Cat!"

"Immature and by the way, who freakin' says scaredy cat?"

"Smart-aleck!"

"Pervert!"

Ella and I were dangerously close to each other and I could hear her heart beating. Both of our chests were heaving up and down and we certainly wouldn't rest until one of us was right about the other.

"Ella, you are so childish sometimes. I like you, deal with it!"

"NO! You're the childish one. Stop bothering me and go find some other girl to show off!"

"You can't accept the fact that someone likes you, Ella!"

"You know why? Because I'm still hurt after what the last guy did to me! He was just like you. An immature, dim-witted, conceited jerk!" Her head was now down and I sensed that she was about to cry.

I lifted her chin and put my lips over hers and kissed her softly, telling her that I wouldn't hurt her like the last guy did. She broke the kiss and smiled timidly at me.

"So what's next?" she asks quietly.

"How about we go to Vegas and elope?" I said with a little wink to show her I was kidding.

"Oh yes! Lets get married! I love getting married to strangers I've known for a day." Ella says with a sarcastic tone.

"Ella, will you be my girlfriend? Even though we've only known each other for a day and we already fight like a married couple, I really mean it when I say I like you and I'm not using you. You're beautiful, smart, and you're so different from the girls I've met before."

"Bolton, stop! You're killing me with your flattery!"

"Ella!" I said with a whiny tone.

"What?" she says with the same tone I used.

"You're killing me! Answer the question!"

"I'm not sure yet...I'll tell you when I'm ready," she says with a calm voice. With that, she jogs back to the dorm room and disappears for the rest of the day.

It was now 11:30 pm, 30 minutes till midnight, and she still wasn't here yet. I start to close my eyes and almost drift off to sleep when I feel someone's lips gently touch my cheek. I open my eyes and see Ella on top of me, staring at me.

"Does that answer your question?" she asks with a playful smile across her face.

"No."

"Good! Because I'm tired and need rest."

"What? Tell me your answer!"

"No!"

"Hey, I was going to get some revenge on you after you woke me up two times when I was happily asleep, but if you tell me I won't have to execute my plans. "

"Oh! So you wanted your sleep more than a kiss?"

"No...I uh..."

"Out of words? I have four words for you. I like you too." She says with a huge smile.

"Me too." I reply with a lovesick grin.

"Then kiss me, you idiot." I placed my lips over hers gently and we kissed for what seemed like forever.

Both of us might've never gotten this close if it hadn't been for a rude awakening.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you guys liked the story! I have a new Camp Rock one shot out called Goodbye Forever. So check it out and tell me what you think! The summary for Goodbye Forever is below:**

**Michie and Shane are over. How will Shane get over it?** _**"I'm gonna mend my heart and erase the memory of you with it."**_


End file.
